


EDIBLE ARRANGEMENTS

by Surien



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkwardness, Come Eating, Confessions of love, Eating, F/F, Fluffy, GARNET IS JASPERS PLATE, Garnet naked, I Love You, Implied Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe), Implied Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Implied Lapis Lazuli/Pearl (Steven Universe), Jasper naked, Jealous Pearl, Massive inhuman sized dick, Multiple Sex Positions, Naked Cuddling, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Stuffing, Vaginal Sex, Vibrating Tongue, i miss you, passionate kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surien/pseuds/Surien
Summary: Garnets makes herself as EDIBLE as a picnic snack Covered in jaspers favorite treats and Drizzled with chocolate that is garnest skin.





	1. Days to come

A much needed double shot of apple crown and Amythyst and Pearl by her side, Garnet releases a tentative breath "I want to be Jaspers edible arrangment", too shocked to speak Amythyst and Pearl side eye one another, not quite understanding why their leader is sharing her exploitation with them. Nevertheless they stay quiet and allows their leader to continue. Looking at the hands that fiddle in her lap Garnet continues, "it's our anniversary, and I want it to be special. I also want today to be the first time we ......... indulge, in human mating rituals.... or sex. I need your help!". Stunned Amethyst jumps to Garnet ,with speed only used when devouring food. A congratulatory smile taking up the lower half of her face, she asks "what is that you need us to do". Pearl on the other hand has not moved eyes widened, mouth ajar and voice silent. Laughing uncontrollably "Oh come on Pearl, let's help Garnet help Jasper get her rocks off". Wide eyes now narrowly glaring at the youngest gem, speaks to Garnet, "O' Okay, what's your plan Garnet". Relaying the plan to her mates she notices Pearls cheeks turning a deep blue tint, with concern over taking her voice she asks, "Pearl are you alright?'. "oh she's fine G'man" Amythyst fills the silence. Scooting closer to her team mate Garnet once again asks, " Pearl, whats wrong? are you ok? have i upset you"? Amythyst looks in between her two roommates,(noticing Pearls stuck facial expression) decides to distract Garnet with a joke but before the breath she needed for her to speak was drawn Garnet asks her to give them space. Studdering, she replys  "Uh, okay, ummm, are you sure, I mean Pearl looks like she's". Garnet interrupts, never taking her eyes off of Pearl "I'm sure amethyst!". Without speaking again Amythyst goes shopping with the list Garnet has made for her special night. 

Once alone Garnet, with a shallow breath begins, "Pearl, I love you, I always have and I always will". Searching for lost eyes Garnet pauses until they are found. "I know this may be hard for you, and I'm sorry for being insensitive to your feelings. What we had was good, but you never truly saw me as me, you always compared us Pearl, I was never enough". Taking in an unusually needed breath garnet closes her eyes, trying to stave off the tears threatening to ruin her day."Even after you promised yourself to me you slept with Lapis....your still with Lapis....you chose Lapis..... over me. You hurt me Pearl". With tears lining her eyes, Pearl listens to her once mate, but the pain in Garnets voice is all too familiar. "Twice now i have come apart over you! Twice now i have doubted myself because if you"....regaining her composure... "but that was a year ago,and I'm with Jasper now! If you can't help, I'll understand. "GARNET",Pearl cries as Garnet Rises to stand. reaching out to Garnet, she gently grasped at her bony but strong hands. "Garnet, I know that I hurt you, I know that I didn't deserve you .... I'll do anything for you, i love you more than i have ever loved..... anyone. You will always be mime Garnet, im here for you always. I ruined us." Finally Turning to face her, "you didn't ruin us Pearl, we are just better as teammates. Shaking her head she moves forward to hug Garnet. Wrapping her arms around her tiny friend, she plants a small chaste kiss atop of blond hair. "Go get ready it's almost time for her arrival, I will have everything set up before your ready". With a "thanks Pearl", she sets off to the bathroom. 

Using  a mental note of Garnets room, Pearl thinks of the perfect way to further sexualized the atmosphere. Gathering candles, a stereo from Stevens room, a table long enough to fit Garnet and some banana leaves from the mini jungle outside, Pearl sets off to garnets room. Cleaning the spacious, nearly empty room, Pearl can't help but to imagine Jasper in her shoes cleaning and Garnet readying herself for her instead. Thinking of what she would want to see when she walked into the room with Garnet as her plate. Seeing it clearly she could picture where every candle would be, the scents surrounding Her, the music that filled her ears and the seductive way Garnets eyes would pull her closer to her. A woosh indicating the doors were opened and the site of two arms a chest and a mouth full of grocery bags brought her out of her thoughts. Setting the bags full of treats down Amethyst eyes pearl, "hey, y'all good?" With a determined nod Pearl shrieks "yes, perfect...... I'm going to get her back, it's only a matter of time before Jasper and Lapis see past the hurt and come to love another. Garnet and I are ment to be together"...... "uh, Pearl, Noooo, that's a very bad idea, let Garnet be happy, if you two are ment to be together, you will be. Just please don't ruin this for her"..... smiling sadly and with eyes full of hope pearl responds to amethysts worries. "Oh no, I would never, I'll wait as long as I have too". 

Using a dollop of her mango honey scented body wash she gently spreads the tawny soap onto her skin. Letting it sit so that her pores could soak up the flavorful scent, she reaches for her similarly scented shampoo. Washing and rinsing her thick locs until dry from the stripping. Garnet continues her previous ministrations, thoroughly washing every crevis, every place that has not yet been seen by Jaspers lovely golden as the day is bright eyes. Lathering herself she can't help but to replace her hands with Jaspers. A satisfactory sigh leaves her full blossomed lips and fills the bathroom. Careening from her neck to her voluptuous breasts, over her tight and small waist following down to her wide hips, and inwards to her lower stomach. Carressing further down she comes to a stop when she feels the softness of her womanhood. Shaking with anticipation , she has been holding off pleasuring herself for over a month now, per jaspers request. Dipping lower just to feel the heat her body creates with just the thought of her partner. Hurriedly she passes her clit as to not get carried away from its sensitivity. So close that if she concentrates hard enough she can feel the inferno blazing inside of her. Lower and lower her fingers wander, hips bucking yearning for Jaspers touch. Almost there she begins to feel the fire from her chimney burn her beautiful chestnut skin. Not realizing how long she has been in the shower, she hears a knock, and Amethysts childish voice on the other side "GARNET WERE READY FOR YOU"..... releasing a breath she didn't know she had been holding, she whispers, "damit"... "I'm coming". Hesitantly she removes her hand. Deciding to brush her teeth, she starts to feel butterflies, skin crawling with excitement . 

Looking into her future vision she sees Jasper entering before Pearl is finished dressing her. Wrapping herself in a too small towel she runs to her chambers to warn the others. "Amethyst can you distract Jasper for me please? she will be Arriving soon". With a quick gotcha and something about wanting the full details because were all adults she slides out. Looking at her feet Garnet Nervously drops her now soaked towel. Once again she notices Pearls not so slight blush. "Please, Garnet... visibly swallowing a boulder ... "lie down". Making her way to the table she does as she is told. "The candles and the smooth jazz was a nice touch, I know I shouldn't be impressed but I am, thank you". Pearl doesn't reply not because she is at a lost for words but because her throat is dry and cracked from th luscious gem infront of her, stealing any sound her form could make. Then again what was new, Garnet has always taken and Pearl has always given. She could remember every taste, every smell, every moan, ugh it was becoming too much to handle, so she smiled instead. Using Garnets favorite flavorful oil Pearl (finally able to squeal) asks "may i?".....one arm layed behind her lifted it comfortably now able to see her ex clearly. Side eyeing the substance and her ex mate "y..yes, go ahead Pearl". 

Rubbing the oil on her live in fantasy, Pearl decides it would be better to do it fast. Starting with her feet Pearl massages the oil upward towards Garnets "heavenly'... no... Garnet thighs, across her stomach, up both arms and up her 'lovely'.. no... 'breasts'.... Making her way across her collar bones and neck. Turning around to breath, she gathers the five leaves the basket of edible flowers and the assortment of sushi. Placing one cut in half leaf spanning from the dip between Her collar bones to just below her mounds. Placing a large maroon Delilah on each nipple. Another leaf tilted reaching from under Garnets right breasts to a centimeter above the left side of her belly button, where she placed another deep maroon delilah. Placing two half leaves on either thigh and either shin, she accidentally looks up to see Garnets expression-less face...bad idea . 

To her surprise Garnets eyes are watching her, 'has she been watching me the entire time?' Was her only thought besides 'what have I done' or the occasional 'I'm so stupid' to cross her mind. Smirking Garnet nods for her to continue. One by one she places the sushi rolls. On her breast bone she places, in order .Three sashimi(raw salmon) which lie between three kani(cooked crab tails). On the horizontal leaf pearl lays down five mango rolls (Avocado, crab meat, tempura shrimp, mango slices, and creamy mango paste) mixed in between Five tiger rolls(Avocado, shrimp tempura, and cucumber). On either hip bone she lays a (kani)thick lobster tail. Skipping to her thighs she places Five rainbow rolls(An assortment of fish and avocado on top of a California Roll with Tuna and avocaddo outside) and Five uramaki salmon with rice on the outside and seaweed wraps around the filling. Moving lower to her shins she gently lands the remainder of each item. Leaving one kani, for Garnets most prized and edible spot. With trembling hands and wandering eyez she places the last kani right On top of Garnets slit. Dropping flowers on either side of Garnet and one pale mallow which she nestled between Garnets middle and ring fingers. Admiring her work she breaths "your beautiful, Garnet", are you comfortable? Smirking Garnet asks "may I have a pillow". Obliging her teammate she hears a knock at the door. "It's time, good luck Garnet". Traveling up to her fountains above she waits for the ok from Amethyst. 

Luckily Jasper came in right when Pearl was adding the last bit of flowers around Garnet so there wasn't too much stalling needed. Jasper had been on a four week gem hunt, traveling different locations to in the order Garnet told her, to find the gems only she or Garnet were capable of bubbling. 

Volunteering for fear of being around Lapis too long, Jasper spends the entire day leading up to her departure with Garnet. Anxious to get back to her partner even though she has yet to leave. As they sit on the beach, Garnet betwixt Jaspers generous thighs, Jaspers arms wrapped tightly around her front, She whispers "I miss you already, can't we just get the lot of them to go hunting and we just sit back and relax?." tilting her head to give Jasper more room to work, she can't help but laugh "no, and I'm going to miss you too" kissing around her neck fishing for Garnets spot. Once found she lightly bites at it earning a uneven breath and a small sigh. Trying to continue her thought with no evidence of  distraction was a bust, especially when she starts to feel Jaspers hands rise from her stomach to her ample mounds, the hips that encase her start to grind into her backside. 

Fighting to break through the pressure building up, Garnet whispers for Jasper to stop. Listening to her mate Jasper announces her apology. Continuing with her previous thought, "if things go as planned you will be back on our day, I'll keep checking in on you just in case". Pressing her full lips to auburn skin Jasper asks, "how much will you miss me?" sorting through her future vision she finally replys "so much so that I'll start eating to past the time". With a booming laugh Jasper rocks her soon to be mate side to side, "HHAHAHAHA, I knew you loved me". Laughing to the music of the waves hitting the sand the beating of electricity coursing through Jaspers false heart, she didn't notice that Jasper had stopped laughing and stopped moving. "GODDESSES ,GARNET YOU ARE THE FAKE BLOOD COURSING THROUGH MY FAKE VEINS, YOU ARE THE SWEET AND ADDICTING BREATH I SEEM TO NEED WHEN I SEE YOU, I HAVE NO DOUBT THAT YOU ARE THE REASON THE SUN SHINES.YOU ARE EVEEYTHING, YOU TRULY ARE THE EMBODIMENT OF LOVE"! With eyes closed For fear of crying, Garnet shakes herself free from Jaspers arms to turn around and kiss her. The kiss was tender and so full of passion. The jail that housed Garnets tears broke in half. Tears mixing with the tears Jasper was unknowingly releasing Garnet moans into Jasper and Jasper into garnet, tasting each others moans as they travel from one wanting lip through the other. Jaspers hands grabbing at her bodacious and round ass, has Garnet now straddling Jasper, with hands encompassing Jaspers neck and into her snow white, thick tresses. 

Absentmindedly rocking her hips into Jasper, Garnet jerks herself off of Jasper, to calm down her building desire. The sun rising was their cue to say good bye. "Chuckling at her mates puffy lips and blushing face Jasper leans in for one more soft Kiss. A kiss she will remember for all of eternity. "I love you babe, see you in a few weeks". Forcing herself to Walk away from Garnet was literally the hardest thing she had ever had to do. "Wait", running up to Jasper garnet leaps into her arms holding her tightly, Jasper sighs in content. "I love you too Jasper, I will miss you so much my love"! Setting her love down Jasper Captures her lips for one more last kiss before separating herself again from the love of her life. Slowly days turned to three weeks and six days of Jasper taking out her frustrations and anger from missing Garnet on the dozens of corruptions she has now bubbled. Three weeks and six days of Garnet sleeping and eating and going on her own gem hunt which had to stop because she couldn't focus. Using her future vision just to see her mate helped her hold on a little longer. Three weeks , six days, three naps a shower and an awkward Pearl dressing her to be eaten, later, has finally brought us to the reuniting of these two soul mates.


	2. Chapter 2

On the verge of hyperventilating, Jasper excitedly makes her way home.Running island to island making sure to capture every diseased cell, that could possibly separate her from her stunning mate. Regrettably unable to remember her mates ageless face. Only a ghost of Garnets features dance around in her now jumbled mind.Even though unable to fully see Garnet, Jasper knows without a doubt that she is the most beautiful creature ever created by fusion. 

 

Finding her way through the forest of the last island on her demolished list, she starts to feel uneasy. With this sudden uneasiness comes thoughts that made Jasper want to retreat back into her gem. Unnatural and uninhibited Thoughts that seemed only to bring along with it anger and self hate. Deep in her thoughts and unaware of where she is she trudged on. 'What if I'm not good enough'? 'what if I'm not what she needs'? 'what if I'm not gentle enough?'.

 

Only paying attention to her thoughts, Jasper failed to notice the purple gem asleep on the stairs to their home. "OW, HEY, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA", snapping back to the present,Jasper sees the young gem under her heel. Effectively returning the weight to its previous owner, jasper apologizes "shit, I'm sorry runt, I don't see you". 

 

Holding her stomach , and her breath as her gem uses its energy healing her ruptured spleen, Amethyst breaths  "yeah well what's got you so cought up, that it's affecting your site". The words "IS GARNET HERE"? Leaving her throat a little louder than intended, had amethyst laughing in a matching the tone of the former. "Oh she's here, question is, are you"?. A snarl showcasing her sharpened teeth had amethyst on her feet, "follow me".

 

Breathig in the faint scent of mangoes and honey, closing her eyes, Jasper sucks in deeply as if to expel the scent from everyone other than herself. As the last fragrant air bead enters her lung she alows her mouth to form the word 'mine'. A knock on The door has Jasper on edge ready to pounce as soon as familiar skin crosses her irises. 

 

Moments later Jasper finds that Amethyst  is now backing away from the door,smiling and ushering her towards it. Yellow Suspicious eyes meet purple ones, as she steps towrds the unopened door, warning the jokester. Squinting perfect eyes as if giving her one last warning, one last chance to abort mission 'trick Jasper'. Clinching her hands into fists, readying for a battle that she has not yet been warned of, she opens the door to garnets quarters. 

 

Entering the room jasper freezes mid-step. The site in front of her leaving her void, and of no recolation of her previous thoughts. Blinking repeatedly to make sure this was no trick. Shaking uncontrollably, gasping for air she unexpectedly needed , eyeing the glowing mahagony goddess that has made the choice to be with a mere peasant like herself. 

 

Audibly Swallowing the lump that abruptly appeared in her throat. Knees becoming jelly under her she falls with a thud. Seeing this as one of the many possible futures garnet simply smiles and cooed jaspers name, voice thick with her lustful accent. "Jaspé"! Without fail Jasper tries at her voice, GARNET? Voice now failing the strong warrior. 

 

With voice steady as ever Garnet pleads "Breath, for me Jaspé". Finally able to find the breath she has been seeking, Jasper finds that the electricity once thumbing through her is now like the presence of ripples, after one throws a stone into a still pond. Continuing her reassurance , "Good, now look at me, my love". Slowly lifting her eyes for fear that it was all her imagination playing tricks using her ever present emotional connection to garnet. 

 

The Sharp intake of air is all that is heard once Jaspers Gaze finally meeting it's mark. Still shuddering with the onset and explosion of materialized passion jasper purrs, "for me!", stating the obvious more so than asking the question. With a voice as smooth and as thick as honey straight from a honey comb, garnet replys "For you!". 

 

Channeling enough strength, Jasper crawls to her brown empress for fear that her knees would collapse under the new and profound weight of her feelings for her new queen.'all hail queen Garnet'. "Yellow Diamond would shatter you to pieces, at the site of you crawling to me!" Thoroughly confused Jasper retorts "diamond? What Diamond?". laughing Garnet begs her mate to eat so she can finally reach out to her. Finding strength to stand with the help of the table holding her edible plate, Jasper let's her eyes visibly devour Garnet into oblivion. 

 

Circling around her mate, refusing to yet touch, she asks "Are you sure about this baby? what are my limits love?". With desire that can't be taught Garnet answers her love the best she could.  "my body is your playground... Jaspé, ravage me... consume me, I'm yours!". Growling in response to Garnet giving her complete reign over not only her body but her voice. Every moan, every shiver, every pleasure caused tear, every shuddering breath, "MINE". Making her way towards her feet Jasper (with gentle hands) one by one picks up and eats the delicious rolls.

 

Making sure to save the lobster tails for Garnet, because she would need them come time for round two, to replenish her energy. Moaning with every removal of a roll or what she can feel as the weight of the sashimi being removed. By the time Jasper reaches her left hip bone, Garnet can feel her arousal leaking from her hungry and awaiting pit. With a deep and scent filled breath Jasper grunts her satisfaction. "MMMMM, YOU SMELL SO GOOD BABY, UGH, KEEP LEAKING FOR ME". 

 

Breath shaky from her previous desires, Garnet chokes out, Mmmmm, Jaspé, I need you". Heat inflating her member like fire does a hot air balloon.  "I KNOW YOU DO BABY,I'M RIGHT HERE!". Continuing to eat each roll ,no faster than that of the first three, she hears Garnet whimpering, legs now crossed to create some sort of friction. "AH AH AH.... OPEN UP BABY. 

 

Obeying Jaspers strict command she accidentally let's a whine slip through her teeth. Ravishing through the meal like a mortal who hasent eaten a good meal in months, devouring every leaf, every flower that dared hide what she claimed as her own. Sucking and licking her belly button, each nipple and finger clean of the 'excess flower dust', That Jasper complained would annoy her to no end unless removed. 

 

Trails of saliva, evidence of blood being forcefully drawn to the surface of her dark skin, leaving vivid bruises, and teeth marks are all that is seen on Garnets now bare and decadent skin. Finished with her meal Jasper decides to Play with Garnet a little bit. Licking every pore created, kneck covered in fresh hickeys, collar bones red with mistreatment, heavy breast flooded with red blotches, stomach covered with scratchs and pearl shaped droplets of blood , thighs ridden with bite marks also bleeding from there punishments, and pussy drenched with the ever flowing juices that continuously saturated her panties every night since she first met Jasper. 

 

"SPREAD THEM FOR ME", obliging without thought of hesitation Garnet opens her strong legs, only to be admired. In awe of the beautiful closed flower before her, submerging her head, once again Jaspers, eyes meets Garnets. Slow and meticulous Jasper, like fine wine sips at her partners petals. Swishing the sweet liquor in her mouth, getting every tastebud familiarized with Garnets intoxicating flavor. Body jerking in response to the sudden stimulation Garnet,  couldn't help the sounds leaving her dry throat, "AAHHHH, YES JASPÉ , MMMMM, UNGH, UHHHHHH", Sampling sips turns into long and drawn out gulps. Savoring the different hints of chocolate and peppermint. 

 

Tongue lapping every drop that trys to escape. Moaning at the feeling of Garnets sensitive stone against her wet muscle Jasper Inches a finger towards her mates wetness. Garnets begs her mate for release. Tight slick walls closing around her middle finger had Jasper losing control over her tongue. 

 

Tongue now sloppily roaming over Garnet, she focuses on the finger that's exploring leaving her stretched in its wake. Body convulsing from the high voltage of pleasure rummaging through her, jasper continues to guide her through until the end. Pulling her towards the end of the table Jasper lifts the body of her mate from her back and neck. 

 

Now standing with legs on either side garnets, she pulls Garnet into a flavorful kiss. Groaning and purring into the heated and much needed kiss, Garnet wraps her hands around her mate as she ends the kiss to embrace Jasper. "I missed you so much". With a quickening electrical rate and uneven breaths Jasper confirms the intense struggles of being seperated "OH, TRUST ME LOVE, I MISSED YOU JUST AS MUCH. .... I... LOVE... YOU." 

 

Lightly pushing Jasper away from the table holding her Garnet hops down, slowly she squats down to her knees, licking the tip with the base of her tongue she feels a chill run through her partner. Spiting on the meat of its head she gently runs her hands from base to tip fluid motions helping her warrior come undone, leaking thick semi white fluid Jasper releases a loud huff, "GARNET LET ME COME ON YOUR CHEST", one last squeeze and one last flick of her tongue Jasper explodes an excess amount of, telling of Garnet of exactly how long she had been waiting for Garnet. 

 

Standing Jasper hears Garnet stomach making not to sexy sounds, "come on let me feed you". Walking to the bed , tray in hand, Jasper sits back to the headboard and Garnet with her back resting on her chest. Feeding her mate, bite after delishious bite of the kani now warm from the temperature of the room. "Mmmmm, garnet hums as the tender meat passes through her throat. Soft moans of content and Chewing is all that passes through their ears. Mid bite of the last kani Garnet feels her friend rise from his nap. 

 

Hurriedly Garnet extinguishes her food, feelingJaspers hands making their way down her sides to her thighs. Gently coaxing them apart Jasper, in between each kiss, breaths out an order, "do ... not ... come". Dipping a finger deep Inside her mate , Jasper pauses as she watches Garnet ride it. Moving her finger against Garnet hips as she rocks back and forth she smiles loving the feel of Garnet warmth. Moaning into the crook of Jaspers neck Garnet sighs as she is being filled by Jaspers digit. 

 

Switching positions garnet now on her back as jasper comfortably lays at her center. Plunging two fingers into her mate, Hooking them she hears the most beautiful sound Garnet has ever made, squealing and writhing in her arms, mouth closed hiding the fact that if she opens her mouth screams would fill the house. Pumping her hot fingers inside of Garnets slick, has Jasper yearning to be inside of Garnet, To truly fill her like no one ever has before. Inches deep, hitting that beautiful spot of ecstacy she leans down to kiss Garnets sweet pearl. 

 

Kissing in circles around her nub, eyes lifting to see Garnets head raised watching her tongue. "Jasper", hearing that sultry voice praising her name she all but tackles Garnets ripe peach. Mouth watering adding moisture to her already soaked ocean. Bucking her hips into Jaspers hand creating waves of pleasure that pass through jasper like only the goddess of sex could create. Free Hand making its way around Garnets thigh to play with her pink skittle.

 

Dominant hand moves down lower to Garnets anus. Silently asking for permission she tilts her finger wetting the tight area. Pushing inside, Garnet cries out in pain? In pleasure? Both? Who knows but the way her back arch, toes curl and fingers grab, Jasper refuses to stop. Tongue now free, she delves into her core. Lapping at every inch of Garnets center. Finger rubbing, digits pumping, tongue thrusting and Garnet on edge .

 

Coming undone Garnet gasped deeply, singing Jaspers name like it was her favorite line in a song. Slowly Jasper removes her fingers and her tongue from Garnet. 'She is so beautiful in her after glow'. Kissing her beautifully shaped amber thighs, up to her hip bones tongue racing across her belly button up between her busty chest. Closing in on her neck she is suddenly forced away from her art work by Garnets strong hands moving her face with ease.Lips finding each other once again. Indulging in the taste of garnet. Slightly moving her head backwards away from jaspers she whispers, "I want to ride you, after I swallow you whole". 

 

With new fervor Jasper helps her mate change position sitting up with legs open wide waiting to be throat deep in the gem of her life. Garnet now has full view of her mates extraordinary member. As long and just as thick as a 28 fl oz 'voss' bottle. In shock and awe Garnet bits her tongue. 'How can I swallow this without stretching my throat bloody'. With a knowing look and an equally knowing smile, Jasper reassures her partner "It's ok Garnet, we go at your pace, just take what you can". 

 

Eyes blinking uncontrollably Garnet moves forward releasing a glob of thick spit onto the head of jasper, "that's it baby" Jasper sighs. Using two hands Garnet Rubs the moisture onto her shaft. Up and down she pumps, dipping low to taste the semi white fluid that has appeared at Jasper tip. "Mmmmmm," Garnet couldn't help but moan as the taste covers her every taste bud. 

 

Wrapping her mouth around her head Jasper loses it. "UGH, FUCK...GARNET, LOOK AT ME BABY". raising her eyes to meet Jaspers lidded ones she continues getting acquainted with her new friend, bobbing her head down and up, finding their rythym. Easing the thickness of her partner into her throat she gags, steadily swallowing her mate gagging her way through the foreign intrusion, lower lip hitting Jasper balls she hears "OOOOOHHHHHH FFFFUUUCCKKKK, AHHHH .....FFUUUUCCCKKKK" Garnet can't help but to attempt a smile. 

 

Loving the way she has Jasper, the strongest Militant Quartz, both of their homeworlds has known, like a kitten in the palm of her hands, purring for more Attention and love like it's the only thing it needs to survive. Rope after thick rope of white salty, not so sweet flavor fills her throat still looking at her mates now closed eyes. "AAHHHHH, SHIT, GARNET......Garnet Oh, fuck!". 

 

Breath rugged and dry Jasper cries out to Garnet, as if begging her not to let her go. Sitting up Garnet pushes Jasper legs together and straddles her lap, kissing her neck and grinding her full hips on to the backside of Jaspers rod. Moving lower to kiss her collar bone and chest, to motivate her partner to rise Again. Watching her mate sqirm in her hands, as the same red blotches that is now her skin becomes visible on hers. 

 

Moaning and grinding her hips has Jasper unable to comprehend. Rod rising from her mates continuous ministrations, chest to shest, lips to lips Garnet lifts her hips meeting Jaspers hands. Strong hands ease wide hips into place. Feeling the tip of Jaspers stick asking for penetration, Garnet let's her hips take over. Five inches deep with one grind of her hips has Garnet silently thanking Jasper for the size of her fingers stretching her. "Ahhhh"Garnet sounds her consent, hips rocking without fail. 

 

Eyes closed, her body's senses heighten making up for the darkness that surrounds her pupils. Inching deeper Jaspers voice cracks "SSHHII...IITTT, baby, ugh, your so tttiiight...huh...huh..huh." trying and failing to get her breathing under control". Watching garnet Was like watching her every fantasy come true. Kneading Garnets rubanesque ass, Jasper makes the decision to fully bite Garnet, not knowing if she will like it or not. Making her move to the soft tissue between where her neck meets her shoulder, Jaspers chomps down hard, sharpened teeth drawing a mineral taste new to her, but that's not all she draws from Garnet. 

 

Startled and Screaming, blindsided from the overpowering surge of zeal for the one shoes arms she feels is home. surprisingly to Jasper Garnet grinds her hips harder bucking into Jaspers arms head tilted back eyes closed mouth open and voice that of an animal, unravelling in Jaspers grasp. 

 

Feeling Garnet shake and jolt in her arms Jasper reaches low to Garnets now open flower, teeth still biting down, coaxing fresh droplets of the copper tastimg substance, moaning in response to every clench of Garnets perky ass, tongue darting in and out searching for run away droplets that her mouth didnt suck dry. 

 

Probing two thick fingers inside of her now leaking cavern, sends untold pleasure through every false nerve of her entire being. Unable to speak, unable to breath, nothingness becomes them as they ride wave after wave of intense, body jerking release. 

 

The cries of pleasure subside and all that is left is Garnet trembling from the overload of electricity coursing through her and her whimpering and raspy breaths, that she seems to be gaining sudden control over. Jasper still in a daze as Garnet, her love sits vulnerable in her lap. Jasper Still thrusting and Garnet still bouncing has the two teady and willing to poof into their gems to recover. 

 

The wet hot feeling of water gushing on her hands and thighs, was all that Jasper felt as she too lets go of her load inside of her mate's stressed and still convulsing ass that seemed to enjoy milking every ounce of the white substance from her body . "I..i..im sorry Jasp.. Jaspé". Rushing to console Jasper whispers "No .... baby.... I just wish my tongue was down there instead of my hand. 

 

Removing her hand from her mate leaving behind the sound of a wet pop, she notices that with every jolt of Garnets body fluid seems to dispel. Eyes never leaving Garnets, she brings one finger to her mouth and sucks the dripping mess, moaning at how well Garnets flavor mixed with the seafood flavor that still enveloped her taste buds. 

 

Watching Jasper as she sucks her finger dry, Garnet makes a move closer to capture the other digit in her own greedy mouth. Eyes fluttering shut, shivering at the intense flavor that is her. Watching Garnet like she was her favorite past time, Jasper smiles. Leaning closer, cupping her cheeck to engulf Garnets full lips. 

 

Every Emotion they felt in those two weeks without one another flood through her lips and into Garnets mouth and down to the heart of her electricity. Sobbing into the kiss Garnet and Jasper both pull at each other wanting, needing to be inside of one another. Tears mixing again, this time glowing with light, like that of the bright flashes illuminating the night sky. Full of emotion, of love and of need, jasper couldnt understand how she had lasted her entire being without this feeling. Garnet herself was wondering why she couldn't feel this with pearl, but athe the thought of the other woman garnet brought herself to the now, and the who. 

 

What felt like hours trespass as the two are linked in One another.the warmth felt was like that of swimming in lava.  One last sob from garnet and all went white. Fusing , the tears seemed to stop. Wanting and feeling whole, feeling complete, she laughs hugging herself, never wanting to be separate again. Eyes closing she drifts off into a peaceful, dream-less sleep.  
 


End file.
